


Silky

by WakefulEye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakefulEye/pseuds/WakefulEye
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Silky

Sherlock slowly rouses with the feeling of something rough scratching his face. It isn’t an unpleasant feeling. He giggles and turns his curly head to the side only to have the gentle abraidment continue down his long neck. 

Finally, he flutters his pale blue eyes open to find John’s handsome face. He’s lazily rubbing his strong jawline over Sherlock’s neck, and ever so slowly moving downward to Sherlock’s collarbones. Sherlock gives a high pitched moan.

And then with a rush of memory, it comes back to him. How naughty he’d been the day before. John having reached his tether’s end. In the basement of Baskerville....

Sherlock watches John through the video screen, tossing a coin into the air and catching it with his nimble fingers.

Suddenly, through the feed his eyes go wide as he witnesses John transform. He had leaned about John’s true form several months ago. Along with many other things that the dragon’s Apex nature is far too dangerous for Sherlock to be around. Even so Sherlock is endlessly curious and having learned there’s the humanoid form has made him want to see that. 

It seems he’ll get his wish. He leaps down to the basement and stares, mouth gaping. 

In his broad, scaly muscled humanoid form, John’s nostrils flare wide and he easily finds Sherlock crouching behind a shelf. The scales are a deep ruddy brown, and cover his large hands and feet, then travel up the torso and back and spread up along his neck and along each sides of his jaws. Behind him is a powerful tail, swinging low to the ground with a wicked looking barbed spikes at the bulbous end. 

The massive dragon-man strides closer until he towers over Sherlock, making the human gasp aloud. 

“Sherlock, you slutty little minx, what were you playing at, running off like that without me.” The dragon rumbles in his deep smoky voice. 

“Uh, well, John, I had to investigate- the -ah,” Sherlock can’t think with the sight of John so prominent before him. 

With a snort, John scoops Sherlock up easily, carrying him bridal style into one of the military barracks. “If I knew what a little brat you would be I’d have put a tracking collar on you.” He continues muttering to himself until they reach a large private quarters. 

Sherlock is unceremoniously tossed into a plush king sized bed. He cries out, neck arching as John immediately covers him with the dragon’s hard muscular body. “This is where you belong, with me all over your silky tight body and your sweet pale face looking so pretty and flushed. You writhing and in ruins beneath me.”

Sherlock feels himself succumbing to a strange exhaustion, as if falling under the dragon’s dominant will. Before fainting completely he senses John pull back and say in a loud booming rumble. 

“You will never leave me again without permission.”


End file.
